People have varying design preferences for everyday objects and digital user interface elements. One person may prefer one type of font in a document, such as a word document or e-mail, whereas another person may prefer a different type of font in the same type of document. Other examples of design preferences include a preference for round objects, or a preference for objects with sharp edges, or other different geometric shapes. In the design and implementation of digital products, designers and programmers must often make design choices before a digital product is released and made available to consumers. Designers and programmers can make informed decisions using for example marketing, sales, or other information, or can use personal experience in making a decision regarding the design of a digital product, but at some point the digital product must be prepared and finalized before being made available to a consumer through a display generated by an application, program, or other software.